


You'll Be Back... Right?

by CrystalKnix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I wrote this oof, Wilbur-centric, just yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnix/pseuds/CrystalKnix
Summary: He plays a haunting tune on the soot-stained strings of his guitar, gaze fixed upon the moonlight that streamed into the room.Any moment now, someone will come and stay with him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	You'll Be Back... Right?

He never liked the quiet before.

So he begins to sing, his aching fingers strumming a soot-stained guitar as its haunting melody rang throughout the small wooden shack he had turned into a home. His once melodious voice was but a croak, almost as if he hadn’t used it in awhile. The tune was dry, a mockery of an anthem that was once sung so fervently and passionately.

He leans his back against the wall, gaze stuck on the sliver of moonlight that seeped into the room from the open door. He keeps it open, knowing that at any second someone would walk into the room. He’s been waiting for so long now, but someone will come. Someone will. He’s sure of it. Maybe... Maybe the song might lure someone, someone that would keep him company.

He wonders who he might encounter on such a night as this.

He thinks of Eret. The sound of cloth fluttering in the wind as they strolled into the room, the smell of richly-carved stone following them in their track. They would stare at one another for a moment, an unanswered question on the tip of their tongues. Eret would try to leave... and on such a night, he would reach out and ask them to stay.

He thinks of Niki. Her soft footsteps against the wooden planks as the smell of freshly baked bread reaches his nose. He could see her soft smile, a questioning look in her eyes as she asks him, _‘What are you doing here? You should be asleep.’_ After a moment, she would sigh and keep him company until they both fell asleep, her head resting on the crook of his shoulder.

He thinks of Tubbo. A soft yawn cutting through the silence as the smell of honey mixes into the air. Tubbo would blearily look down at him, exhaustion clear on his face. He would sit down beside him, not a single word needed between them. He would let Tubbo sleep, curled up beside him as the soft tune of his guitar lulled them both to sleep.

He thinks of Quackity. Loud laughter piercing through the soft melody of his guitar as the smell of pond water pervades his senses. Quackity wouldn’t hesitate to sit beside him, his own guitar in his hands as he begins to sing some strange song he had made up on the spot. They would’ve laugh their little hearts out until dawn.

He thinks of... Schlatt. The sound of the business man’s shoes clacking against the floor as the smell of lava and water fills the space. Schlatt would look him, an empty bottle of alcohol in hand. Schlatt wouldn’t stay for long and nothing would convince him otherwise, but his presence would be nice. He misses him. He misses them. The little adventures they had shared.

He thinks of Fundy. His son. His little champion. _‘Dad?’_ his son’s voice would break through the silent reverie, the smell of berries coating his son’s jacket as he reaches out to hold him in his arms. With his hand petting his son’s hair, he would begin to sing a lullaby his own father had sung when he was a child. He would be content, knowing his son was safe and at his side.

He thinks of Tommy. His brother. His baby brother. _“What are you doing here, big man?”_ his brother would ask, the smell of cobblestone clinging to his brother’s hand from the amount of hours he had spent collecting material for whatever project he had come up with. He would chuckle at the question, reaching out to ruffle his younger brother’s hair.

He thinks of Techno. His brother. His older brother. He would jump in surprise, not realizing that Techno had entered the room at some point, the smell of potatoes his only clue of his brother’s presence. He would laugh, resuming his little song as his brother glanced at him wearily. Then he’d fall asleep, and awake to his brother’s red cloak draped over him.

He thinks of Phil. His father. He missed him. He would start, the familiar sound of flapping wings tearing him away from his guitar. He would look up, his father’s arms open wide as if to embrace him. He’d forget the guitar. Forget the day. Forget everything and jump into his father’s arms. The smell of distant lands stuck on his father’s clothes.

He thinks of—

The sound of footsteps stop him.

He looks up, hope clouding his mind. Who, who, _who_ —

A porcelain mask stares at him through the shadows.

“Dream.”

“Wilbur.”

They stared at each other. The smell of ash and cinder on Dream’s sweater made him want to scream.

“The door is open.”

“I know.”

“Why?”

“I was waiting for the others.”

_He hears Eret’s screams._

“Others?”

_He sees the blood on Niki’s face._

“You know...”

_He stares at the burns on Tubbo’s skin._

“No, Wilbur, I don’t.”

_He watches a sword pierce through Quackity’s chest._

“You do know, Dream.”

_He listens to Schlatt’s gurgling breath._

“Wilbur—”

_He cries as he catches a glimpse of Fundy’s orange fur beneath the rubble._

“Dream, please—”

_He trembles at the sight of Tommy’s hand, reaching out for his friend._

“Wilbur.”

_He screams as Techno is lost to the explosion_.

“I told you.”

_He breaks as he finds Phil, his wings torn and bloodied._

“They’re gone.”

Dream’s voice broke through the haze of his mind.

“You killed them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yikessssssssssssssss, sorry about that twist guys. But I hope you guys enjoyed and this is just an exploration of a sort of what-if scenario where everyone but Wilbur died in the explosion. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
